Wild Thangs
by RagingTartis
Summary: Amir had made a transformation potion, he was excited to show everyone. Skyler then accidentally caused Amir to drop the potion, so now Elena and her sister with Gabe help, they must race in time to turn everyone back to normal.


Amir was mixing potions in his lab he was making a transformation potion, mixing and unfixing the potion in the boiling pot, after what felt like hours Amir felt like it was enough.

"Finally!, now I can get a chance to change into anything I want!," Amir says in excitement he then leaves his room, and asked everyone he known to head towards the dining room.

—-

"So let me get this straight you made a transformation potion?," Conner pointed at Amir who just smirks thinking highly of himself, "yes and it toke me nearly a year to make after a few mishaps...," Amir could remember getting himself stuck in many mess up situations. Standing in the room was Mylene, Conner, LIarm, Foloki, Alexzander, Elena, Isabel, and Gabe, they watched as Amir pop open the potion to show what it can do, till Luna and Skyler flew by as they we're racing to see what was going on, Mings try's to tell them to slow down but they end up knocking the potion out of Amir's hand, as the potion hurled it self towards the ground.

Alexzander shielded Elena and Isabel as Mylene did the same to Gabe, the potion went in a orange smoke covering the room.

"Cough!, is everyone alright!" Gabe yells, "yeah!, Isabel and me are okay!, What about you Alexzander?" As Elena couldn't see him.

"Alexzander?"

When the smoked cleared Elena could see small puff of fur, then she could really see the damage clearly, Mylene was a mouse Conner a black cat Foloki was Ram as LIarm became a small yellow bird. Elena then she looked down Alexzander was a golden retriever, she started to freak out "Alexzander are you alright?!, can you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yes loud and clear you mind lowering your voice," Alexzander covered his ears with his paws, Conner on the other hand was fumbling around "how do you walk with theses legs!," before crashing into Foloki who stood there confused. LIarm was landed on Gabe's shoulder as Mylene climbed to his head, she pushed Gabe's hair out the way "this is awesome!" Mylene yelled in excitement, "no it is not!" Amir yells.

They looked towards Amir seeing that he was a polar bear, pissed to no end he sighs "let us go into my room to fix this mess...," Amir waddled his way to the room before getting himself stuck in the doorway, trying to pull free before he stopped as he had given up, "help me please..."

Mylene was smacking her mouse knee in a fit of laughter, as Conner, Foloki, and Alexzander help Amir through the door. LIarm was flying around trying to see if he can help, Elena, Gabe, and Isabel was watching this disaster unfold.

"Should we help" Gabe points at the group, "y-yeah we should.." Elena and Isabel hurry over to help.

—

"Oh no..." Amir held up the small vile in his claws, seeing that there wasn't anything left for them to turn back normal, he used it all up trying to get this potion right Amir looked back at the group.

"Is that a good 'oh no' or a bad 'oh no'?" Elena cups her hand while smiling nervously, "it's a bad oh no..., cause I have nothing to turn us back..." Amir looked on in defeat as he didn't know what to do next, "why don't we collect the ingredients for the potion?," Isabel points out "that would take hours... and their scattered across the village..,"

Elena smiles "that's alright Gabe and I will find these ingredients, an get everyone back to normal."

"Take Alexzander with you as well as Conner" Amir turns towards her as he knocked down some potions, causing them to brake "Why do we need them?" Gabe said as he was leaning on a table, "well cause Alexzander is a dog he can smell current things, and Conner knows the routes around the village" Amir says while picking up the shattered potions.

—

Elena was looking through the list to see what was needed, thinking this was going to go easy till the rest of the group came, they stared walking through the village. Foloki was trotting along with Mylene and LIarm on his horns, Isabel was holding Conner while Alexzander was walking in between Elena an Gabe.

"How much do we have so far?" LIarm asked his biddy black eyes looked at Elena, pull out the scroll it unrolled towards the ground passed her leg.

"..."

Hours had passed after getting the ingredients.

"today has been long..." Elena says Alexzander ear shoots up, "you smell that?" Elena chuckles "no we don't smell anything Alexzander," till the other Valisians did the same "yeah he's right I do smell something," Mylene sniff the air "and smells great!" Mylene hops down. Gabe told her to not run away as Mylene was a mouse so they couldn't see her well, but she disappears in the crowd that was forming.

"Mylene wait!" Gabe yells running into the crowd to find her, everyone else follows after. They searched around call for Mylene till Elena hears a woman's scream.

"Mouse!"

Elena runs to the stand where the scream came from running to grab the pie, as the woman was going to hit it with her broom woman looked at Elena as if she was crazy, "there is a mouse in that pie are you not scared!" The woman screams pointing at the pie. Elena takes the pie in her view seeing Mylene was eating away, Elena raised an eyebrow at Mylene who's belly was full, Mylene picked at her teeth till Alexzander tipped the pie over so he could take a bite, Isabel and Gabe run over to help get Alexzander away from the pie.

Conner hissed and chased after LIarm, causing him to run from Conner as Foloki was chewing at patch of grass, "Elena we need to find the ingredients fast, the longer their like this the animal like they become!," Gabe yells as he struggled to get a hold of Alexzander, who was wiggling to get free an howling loudly, "I know Gabe, Isabel how far are we from getting everything?"

"We got four left!" Isabel says trying to keep Foloki form ramming into her with his horns, as she also try's to keep Conner from eating LIarm. Elena quickly grabbed Mylene and LIarm, then tossing Conner at Gabe and Alexzander, "here! Isabel quickly find the last ingredients Gabe and me will handle them!," Elena yells to her sister Isabel.

Isabel nods running away to find what was needed, Elena fought with Foloki but when she moved out the way, it caused Foloki to run into Gabe causing him to drop Alexzander and Conner. The two freaked out making them run away, "no! Don't run! We have to go get you guys back to normal!," Elena chase after Alexzander. Leaving Gabe with Conner and Foloki, "Elena wait what do I- stop ramming into me Foloki!" Gabe yells at the ram who was Foloki.

Elena ran down the streets she had lost Alexzander this caused her to panic, she spins around in the crowd as Mylene and LIarm sat on both her shoulders, "Alexzander! Where are you?!" Elena yells trying hard to find something, wondering where he ran off to she then ran down some stairs before stopping, there Alexzander was wagging his tail as the local children pet him, his face covered in small children's hands, "come here Alexzander! Come here!" Elena yells trying not aww the cutest thing. Alexzander looks up with his ears going as well seeing Elena he bolted towards her, flopping at her feet for a belly rub it caused his dog body to be covered in dirt, Elena nearly burst out laughing cause normally Alexzander is a clean freak.

"Elena! I got it!"

Elena turns around to see her sister holding up the vile, the liquid inside was pink Elena looks down at Alexzander, who was getting ready to bolt again Elena then tackles him to the ground, Isabel ran down the stairs as she hurries to put three drops on Alexzander then Mylene and LIarm, turning them back to normal. As the pink smoke clears Elena sees Alexzander back to normal, not really realizing she was sitting on top of him while Mylene and LIarm sat close to them, Elena then jump towards him rapping Alexzander's head in her arms.

"Oh you're okay!, you ran off and I thought I would never find you again!" Elena was smiling big as Alexzander was trying to not fall back, supporting himself by having on hand on Elena's lower back and on the other on the ground, which was holding him up Elena leans back still sitting on Alexzander, the two then look at Mylene as she was groaning in pain an holding onto her stomach, "oh god what did I eat..."

"You eat some pie when you ran from us...," Elena says, "I hope it was good cause right now I'm about to throw up," Mylene clamps her mouth not wanting it to come out.

"And why do I feel so scared and a little wet?," LIarm says as he stands up wiping away at what ever it was on his pants, "oh..Conner tried to eat you..." Isabel says "but you didn't get eaten so that's alright I guess?"

"What of the others?" Alexzander says as Elena moves off him, "I haven't gotten to them their fine tho Gabe is with them." Everyone looks at each other then to Isabel "they haven't run away like we did?," Isabel laughs nervously "well there's a reason for that..."

—-

"Foloki What is with you in hitting me!," Gabe yells at Foloki, he had him by the horns keeping from ramming into him again, a crowd had formed around them Gabe struggles to keep Foloki at bay. Gabe really didn't care as there was no way Conner and Foloki could run now, after he handed off Conner to a young woman to hold.

"Gabe!"

He looked over to see who was calling for him, it was Isabel holding up the pink vile, "oh thank you...!, hurrying I don't know how much longer I can keep th-" Foloki then slammed into Gabe, causing him to tumble into a stand smashing it to pieces.

LIarm and Mylene ran over to help Gabe as Alexzander tackle Foloki to the ground, Isabel ran over to Conner pour the pink liquid on him, with pink smoke in the air Conner now normal the woman that hold him was now crumbling from his weight. Conner jumps down from the woman arms as he looked at everyone, "what happened?"

"You guys started to be animal like on us after a few hours passed," Elena says as she helped Isabel and Alexzander with Foloki. Alexzander was holding Foloki's horns who decided he didn't like it causing Alexzander to be dragged, "guys!" Alexzander yells while being taken away, Elena, Isabel, and Conner chase after Alexzander.

"Alexzander just let go!" Conner yells Alexzander did what he was told, sliding on the ground for a bit as Foloki rammed into a stand, then freaky out when a white cloth blocked his view kicking and shaking his head, Isabel quickly run over to Foloki back side moving out the way for his kicking. She put some of the pink liquid on Foloki with pink smoke now in the air, they watched Foloki to see if he had turned back, the white cloth moved to reveal Foloki who was back to normal, "man why does my head hurt like I've been slamming into things?," Foloki asked as he held his head in pain. Isabel then explain what happened "okay is everyone back to normal then?" Foloki asked, "what about Amir?, how did you even make it with out him?," Isabel frowns "what it's not like it's chemistry science, Amir had made instructions in case anything like this happened."

"So Amir is alright then?" Conner says as he helps Foloki up, "yeah he was the first one to use it on to see if it would work," Isabel smiles feeling that she was the hero today, Elena was helping Alexzander from the ground as he was in pain from being dragged, "let's all go back to the palace and get looked at...," Alexzander said with the help from Elena he limped towards the palace.

—-

"I'm sorry princessa..., we shouldn't have horseplay in the dining room...," Skyler was looking down as Luna and Mings was next to him on the right, "well you two shouldn't have horseplay as I wasn't involved, I'm sorry you're majesty if things had gotten like this..."

"Your fine it's not like anything really bad happened," Alexzander smiles as he had a ice pack on his head with Elena holding it, as Gabe and Isabel was checking to see if everyones okay. Gabe was with Conner and Mylene to see if they hadn't gotten to hurt, an Isabel was with Foloki an LIarm who was helping Foloki's migraine. Amir was in a chair sulking as his potion didn't go as planed, "Amir is everything alright?" Elena looks at the upset wizard, "no..., I did everything right I mixed the potions correctly I just know I did!, it shouldn't make everything become animals...," Amir slums down in his chair arms hanged down to the ground.

"Maybe you added to much in the ingredients?" Foloki says as he holds his head, Isabel handed the dwarf a cup of water an thanked Isabel.

"Anyway why didn't the potion effected Elena, Isabel, and me?" Gabe wondered, "you guys was protected by Mylene and Alexzander, so they had gotten the main blast" Amir just shrugs as it was just something that happened.

Not far from the group Jake was looking through the cracked door, as well as Borgan who was looking to "maybe we should tell them it was your fault...,"

"Are you kidding me Alexzander would kill me, causing this much problem with everyone?" Jake says to Borgan "but you did an owe?"

Jake didn't pay attention to how much pressure he put on the door, causing him to fall forward causing him to fall out the door, everyone looked at the children in surprise "Jake and Borgan what are you two doing here?, shouldn't you be in class with Semira?" Elena says walking over to the children, Borgan points at Jake who quickly try's to stop him, "Jake did an owe in Amir's room..." Elena frowns "Jake?, did you do something in Amir's room knowing you shouldn't be in there?"

Jake pouts "I was only trying to help..., by giving back Amir's book back that I borrowed, but I knocked over ingredients in the potion bowl...," Elena sighs kneeling down to Jake "you need to tell someone that it happened, or something like this" Elena gestures to everyone in the room behind her, "will cause everyone to get hurt now go and apologize to everyone here, and your mother and I will think of a fitting punishment for you."

Jake nods an walks over in sadness, Borgan stood there in silence "now did you have anything to do about this Borgan?," the little faun shakes his head no Elena sighs and picks him up in her arms.

"Why don't we all get some rest for today, especially what happened, Jake an Isabel come on let's get ready for bed," Elena held out her hand for Isabel to take, "but it's like 7 tho?" Isabel said but Elena wasn't hearing it as Jake still had his punishment to deal with. Elena left everyone there as she takes the children away, Mylene the pipes up "anyone wants to play Runchies?"

"What in the world is that?" Gabe looks at Mylene, "eh sort of like porker but instead getting chips, you have to do what ever the person says," Mylene smiles at Gabe who just shrugged, "alright I'm in"

After today everyone had learned something, never go near Amir who has a potion in his hand, and that you are never going to win in Runchies with LIarm.


End file.
